Alice in Mad Hatter's Loveland
by makrofag
Summary: Alice yakin dan tak pernah seyakin itu jika dia mencintai Mad Hatter. Cinta adalah suatu kata jika kau memikirkannya dia akan menutunmu untuk memikirkan satu orang./RnR?


"ALICE, aku sungguh mencintaimu. Kebaikanmu, kecantikanmu, dan seluruh yang ada dalam dirimu telah menjadikanku satu-satunya budakmu. Aku rela, aku rela melakukan apapun Alice asal selalu bersamamu."

Alice berkedip berkali-kali, rambutnya yang terurai dan berkibar karena angin tak ia pedulikan, di depannya seorang pemuda tampan baru saja menawarkan diri untuk menjadi kekasih Alice, begitu?

"Tuan—eh…" _bodoh_, tambah Alice dalam hati, "aku sungguh terharu kau mengucapkan itu tetapi alangkah lebih baiknya jika kita hanya—"

"Tidak, tidak, tidak, kau takkan menolakku bukan?" Pemuda pirang itu mengeluarkan sebuah pita kecil berwarna keemasan, bagian bawahnya seperti sisir dan jika ingin memakainya cukup selipkan saja sisir itu di bawah rambutmu. "Setidaknya kini semua orang tahu jika kau milikku. Jangan pernah melepasnya!"

Alice ingin sekali mengambil pita itu dari rambutnya tetapi gerakan tangan pemuda di depannya terlalu cepat hingga kini tangan mungil Alice digenggam erat pemuda tampan itu. Alice tak bisa berhenti bergidik ketika pemuda itu mencium punggung tangannya dan mengecupnya sekilas sehingga beberapa air lirunya menetes di sana.

"Aku menunggu kata-kata cinta dari…" Teman laki-laki sekelas Alice itu menjatuhkan telunjuknya tepat di sudut bibir Alice, mengelusnya perlahan seolah ingin mencicipinya tetapi cepat-cepat ia tangkis pikiran itu—ia tak mau kelihatan brengsek di hari jadinya yang pertama, pikirnya, "…bibirmu."

**.**

**.**

**Alice in Wonderland by Lewis Carol**

"Mad Hatter" by Jamie Kearney (For image manager)

**Alice in Mad Hatter's Loveland**

**by RUKI's marionette**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Please enjoy the show!**

**.**

**.**

ALICE sedang melamun di pekarangan belakang rumahnya dengan kakak perempuan yang serupa dengannya. Ia membaca kata-kata yang tercetak dalam buku yang dibaca kakaknya namun segera ia menghentikannya ketika merasa buku bacaan itu terlalu membosankan untuknya. Kalkulus. Pelajaran apa itu, apa itu semacam makanan seperti kalkun yang dicacah lalu dihaluskan? KALKUn haLus? Begitu?

Alice menggoyang-goyangkan kepalanya, berusaha menampik pikiran-pikiran konyolnya—yang benar saja dia baru dua belas tahun bulan ini. "Kau baik-baik saja, Alice?" Alice mendongak dan agak terkejut kakaknya sudah menutup rapi bukunya dan memangku di atas pahanya. "Kulihat beberapa hari ini kau agak terganggu."

Bukan terganggu tetapi tertekan, koreksi Alice dalam hati. Alice menggeleng lemah dan memilih menatap langit. Apa kata kakaknya nanti jika ia menceritakan dirinya ditembak seorang teman sekelas laki-lakinya baru-baru ini. Bisa-bisa ia dianggap pengarang seperti ketika ia menceritakan pengalamannya di Wonderland.

"Kudengar kau baru berpacaran," Alice menahan napas dan wajahnya memerah bukan karena malu, marah lebih tepatnya, "oh aku dengar dari Mebel jangan melihatku seperti aku penguntit!" Jelasnya agak marah dituduh yang tidak-tidak, Alice mengangguk paham, ya Mebel teman masa kecilnya yang bodoh dan sekarang menjelma sebagai tukang gosip.

"Tetapi kulihat kau tidak bahagia dengan pacarmu sekarang." Kakak Alice membelai rambut Alice dan tersenyum mendapati sebuah pita cantik disana, adiknya sudah mulai berdandan rupanya.

"Aku mungkin mencintainya," Alice mencoba mengklarifikasi pernyataan tak berdasar kakaknya, "lihat bahkan aku selalu memakai pita darinya sepanjang hari." Seolah tak yakin Alice menunduk, ia benar-benar tidak tahu apa dia mencintai pacarnya atau tidak, selama ini ia tetap menjalin hubungan karena teman-teman Alice suka merecokinya dan mendoktrin Alice jika gadis cantik itu mencintai pacarnya.

"Kau mungkin tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan cinta. Tetapi percayalah, kau mencintai seseorang yang selalu membuatmu tersenyum, merasa menjadi putri, dan selalu ingin menghabiskan waktu dengannya." Kakak Alice berdiri, menepuk-nepuk pantatnya dari debu dan berjalan menjauhi Alice, "singkatnya cinta adalah suatu kata jika kau memikirkannya dia akan menutunmu untuk memikirkan satu orang."

Alice menaikkan alisnya bingung sepertinya kakaknya baru memperpajang dan memperumit sesuatu yang sederhana. Tetapi karena tak mau dianggap tak sopan Alice hanya tersenyum seraya menggumamkan terima kasih.

_Cinta adalah suatu kata jika kau memikirkannya dia akan menutunmu untuk memikirkan satu orang._

_Wonderland._

Ah, Alice segera terlonjak menyadari pikirannya, mana mungkin ia mencintai suatu tempat yang tak pernah ada di dunia. Bisa-bisa ia dianggap gila. Tetapi, omong-omong sudah berapa lama sejak Alice mengunjungi Wonderland hingga kini, Alice tak ingat kapan waktu itu tetapi setahunya ia kesana ketika ia masih belum bisa perkalian, menghitung jam, mengetahui tanggal, dan menjaga ucapan. Jadi, kapan waktu itu?

Entah apa yang dipikirkan Alice kini ia sedang memutari pekarangan belakang rumahnya mencari sebuah lubang kelinci. Tetapi tak ada satu pun yang bisa ia temukan selain galian gorong-gorong, lagipula tak ada kelinci putih yang membawa jam! Mendesah kesal, Alice melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam rumah, mana mungkin gadis yang beranjak dewasa sepertinya masih memikirkan sebuah mimpi masa kecil.

"Aku pasti sudah gila," gumam Alice pada dirinya sendiri setelah ia memeriksa tanggal dan memakai jam tangan lalu berdiri dengan bodohnya menatap gorong-gorong yang berdasar. "Kau mau menjatuhkan diri disana dan basah dengan air got Alice?" ujar Alice pada dirinya sendiri, tak bisa dipungkiri kebiasaan memarahi dirinya sendiri masih sering ia lakukan.

"Bodoh!" Alice memutar kepalanya ke segala arah dan tersenyum puas tak ada satu orang pun yang akan menangkap basah kegiatan bodohnya, "kalau memang tidak tembus ke Wonderland aku bisa beralasan terpeleset jatuh ke dalam sana." Alice mengangguk dan mengambil ancang-ancang, "anggap air got itu kencingmu dan kau takkan jijik, Alice."

_Cpurr…_

"Argghhhh!" Alice menggeram kesal ketika jatuh dan bajunya basah kuyup, pantatnya juga sakit bukan main, untung bukan kepalanya—bisa-bisa bocor dan dia akan sebodoh Mebel. Namun, gurat-gurat kemarahannya segera terganti dengan senyuman lebar penuh kemenangan, di depannya sebuah danau sebatas mata kaki terbentang lebar. Bukit-bukit berbaris rapih dengan pohon-pohon tajam seperti taring. Beraneka hewan sedang berjalan sambil mengoceh, ada tikus yang dulu tak suka padanya gara-gara ia suka menyela dan bercerita tentang kucingnya—Dinah, angsa yang ia gunakan untuk bermain kriket dengan sang ratu hati, Chesire si kucing permaisuri jelek, dan kelinci putih penggenggam jam emas yang selalu terlihat terburu-buru.

"Ini Wonderland!" Alice menganga tak percaya, ia tak bisa berhenti bahagia jika untuk sampai ke Wonderland ia tak perlu susah-susah bergonta-ganti ukuran tubuh, tak ada botol pengecil ukuran tubuhnya hingga tiga inci, jamur sebelah kanan yang meninggikan tubuhnya hingga dua meter, atau jamur sebelah kiri yang memendekkan tubuhnya hingga setinggi ulat bulu, atau bahkan kue yang menjauhkan kepalanya dari kaki-kakinya karena lehernya yang memanjang seperti jerapah.

_March Hatter._

_Mad Hatter._

Alice membaca sebuah kayu penunjuk arah. Kayu itu ada dua, yang bertuliskan March Hatter mengarah ke kiri dan yang bertuliskan Mad Hatter mengarah ke kanan. Alice menatap jam tangannya yang lengkap dengan hari, tanggal, dan tahun.

"Biar kupikirkan, sekarang tanggal dua puluh delapan Maret. Si March Hatter selalu gila di bulan Maret sementara Si Mad Hatter gila di sepanjang bulan. Jadi apa bedanya jika kau memilih salah satunya Alice toh mereka sama-sama gila bulan ini." Ujarnya pada diri sendiri, ia melangkah ke kanan, mungkin suatu kesalahan siapa sekarang orang normal yang mau jauh-jauh datang ke Wonderland hanya untuk berurusan dengan orang gila? Jawabanya adalah Alice, karena dia sama gilanya. Hei, tak ada orang tak gila di Wonderland, oke? Lagipula satu hal yang dipikirkan Alice tentang Wonderland adalah Mad Hatter.

"Selamat… er," Alice melirik jamnya yang menunjukkan pukul sebelas, "pagi—setengah siang." Alice gugup ketika melihat Mad Hatter memperhatikannya dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala. Pria itu juga mejawab selamat sore pada sapaannya. Benar-benar aneh! "Jangan berlaku tak sopan!" Sergah Alice yang sudah duduk di salah satu kursi perjamuan teh.

"Duduklah jika sudah diizinkan. Dasar tak sopan!" balas Mad Hatter, kini ia menuang gula pada tehnya sesendok penuh berkali-kali hingga airnya tumpah membasahi taplak. Ia tertawa keras ketika melihatnya, "lihat seperti air mancur!"

Alice diam saja, ia sibuk memandangi wajah Mad Hatter yang tak pernah berubah sejak pertama ia melihatnya, apa aku juga begitu, pikirnya agak menyesal jika itu benar. Gadis itu segera tersentak kaget dan buru-buru melihat air mancur dadakan yang baru dibuat Mad Hatter setelah pria itu membentaknya untuk ikut memperhatikan.

"Kau masih melakukan perjamuan teh?"

Mad Hatter menghentikan kegiatannya, ia merogoh saku jasnya dan membuka jam emas yang menunjukkan pukul enam. "Jam ini tak pernah menunjukkan pukul lain selain pukul enam. Jadi aku harus selalu meminum teh dan tak pernah melakukan apapun. Mencuci ataupun tidur, lihatlah aku bahkan tak sempat mencuci cangkir-cangkir ini karena sibuk meminum teh."

Alice mengangguk, pantas saja tadi Mad Hatter mengucapkan selamat sore karena saat ini jam enam sore—waktunya acara minum teh dan bersantai. "Kalau begitu berceritalah!" Alice tahu saat-saat minum teh adalah saat yang tepat untuk bercerita dan bermain teka-teki—seperti yang biasa ia lakukan dengan keluarganya.

"Sayangnya aku sudah kehabisan cerita. Semua ceritaku sudah aku ceritakan." Mad Hatter menggeleng pasrah dan menatap putus asa pada jam genggamnya yang tak pernah lagi menuruti perintahnya untuk menunjuk pukul berapa yang ia inginkan. "Kita bermain teka-teki saja, oke?" Mad Hatter segera tersenyum, "hari keberapa sekarang?"

Alice tak bisa berhenti tersenyum juga, tentu saja ia tahu hari apa ini, ia sempat melihat tanggal dan mencocokkannya dengan jam tangannya, jadi kecil kemungkinannya jika ia salah. Alice tak bisa berhenti membayangkan akan mendapat apa jika ia benar menjawab, pasalnya ia selalu salah ketika ia berkunjung kemari dulu. "Dua puluh delapan Maret!" Alice tak bisa mengerem euforianya sendiri.

"Terlalu cepat enam minggu—eh bodoh?"

"Alice," koreksinya saat ia dipanggil bodoh, ternyata selama ini Mad Hatter tak tahu namanya. Hn.

"Mad Hatter." Mad Hatter berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya dalam-dalam. Alice pun begitu meski ia agak terkejut hingga kursi di belakangnya jatuh karena gerakannya yang tiba-tiba. "Tetapi jawabanmu salah kau harus dihukum—"

"Tidak! Aku benar. Lihatlah!" Alice mendekati Mad Hatter dan memamerkan lengan kanannya yang terlingkari jam tangan logam.

Mad Hatter tak bisa berhenti terkesima. Di depannya sebuah jarum berputar konstan, ada tanggal dan tahun juga. Ah hari ini pun juga ada. Ia memutar jarum itu dengan memutar-mutar bulatan kecil di salah satu sisi jam tangan bulat Alice hingga kini jam tujuh yang terpampang. "Saatnya makan malam!" Ia segera berlari ke dalam rumahnya, meninggalkan Alice yang menggerutu akan jamnya yang mungkin rusak setelah di putar-putar.

Ini mungkin tak sopan, tapi Alice benar-benar melakukannya, ia memasuki kamar seorang pria yang tak ada hubungan apapun denganya tanpa permisi, entah apa yang akan dikatakan guru etikanya jika tahu perbuatan Alice saat ini.

"Silahkan masuk!" Sindir Mad Hatter setelah Alice duduk di ranjangnya, ia sedang mengelap wajahnya dari riasan-riasan khas jamuan minum teh dan sudah memakai tuksedo putih menawan, topi pesulapnya juga sudah tergeletak rapi di depan cermin. Sejenak Alice tak pernah menyadari jika ia baru saja memuji seorang pria untuk pertama kali—kedua jika ayahnya dihitung.

"Tampan," bisiknya pelan. Ia tak tahu jika Mad Hatter mempunyai rambut oranye yang tidak keriting tegak, rambutnya ia beri _wax_ dan ia sisir hingga potongan rambutnya terlihat cepak ala bangsawan. Dagunya juga runcing, tulang rahangnya menonjol kuat, pipinya tirus menunjukkan kedewasaan, matanya biru bersinar, dan bibirnya merekah merah menggoda. Dan badannya, oh… bahkan teman sekelas Alice tak ada yang memiliki bahu tegak sekokoh itu, badan berotot dengan kemeja yang sedikit ketat, dan kaki-kaki panjang nan berat.

"Mari, _Duchess_ Alice," Sungguh ini baru pertama dalam hidup Alice, seorang pria tampan menawarakn sebuah tangan besar padanya. Sepersekian detik selanjutnya Alice hanya terpaku, Mad Hatter mengerti dan segera mundur beberapa langkah dan menjentikkan jarinya. Sejenak cahaya-cahaya kuning menyilaukan memutari tubuh Alice lalu cahaya itu berpendar menjadi tipis, tipis, dan tipis, hingga menghilang sepenuhnya.

Sekali lagi Alice terkejut. Gaun magentanya yang setengah kering dan tertempel lumpur berganti dengan gaun pesta semata kaki berwarna _turquoise_ dengan pita-pita yang mengelilingi pinggulnya, gaun itu melebar hingga menyembunyikan pantatnya yang agak membesar sekarang, dan… ugh Alice tak bisa kecewa pada dirinya sendiri ketika bagian atas gaun itu sedikit menyingkap dadanya dan tak ada apapun yang menggiurkan disana.

"Ah lepaskan itu!" Mad Hatter menatap tak suka pita keemasan yang dipakai Alice yang menurutnya norak sekali. "Nanti kukembalikan." Ia menyimpan pita itu pada salah satu saku jasnya, ia tak peduli meski Alice merengek agar ia mengembalikan pita itu. Pita itu memuakkan!

"Mari." Mad Hatter kembali mengulurkan tangannya dan memapah Alice menuju ke taman depan tempat dimana ia tadi melakukan perjamuan teh. Mad menepuk tangannya berkali-kali hingga kini meja panjang dengan kursi-kursi itu terganti dengan meja bundar berkursi dua, tiga buah lilin menyala redup, dua piring daging bakar, setumpuk kue-kue manis, dan sebotol _wine_ sudah terpajang siap disantap.

"Bagaimana kau bisa melakukannya?" Tanya Alice setelah sekali lagi Mad Hatter menepukkan tangannya hingga langit biru cerah berganti menjadi gelap dengan ratusan bintang disana, lalu jangkrik-jangkrik dan kunang-kunang mulai menyanyi dan memutari mereka.

"Ini Wonderland, Alice, semua bisa terjadi di Wonderland." Ah ya Alice hampir lupa dimana ia sekarang Wonderland, semuanya penuh dengan _wonder_—keajaiban. Percaya sajalah dengan apa yang ada disini. Tetapi Alice tak bisa tidak percaya pada lidahnya yang merasa manis pada daging bakar yang dimakannya, Alice yakin betul daging itu hanyalah kue-kue perjamuan teh tadi yang belum habis, dan _wine_ itu… "ah iya, hanya sebuah teh." Ia cukup bersyukur tak harus meminum _wine_, dia masih kecil oke?

"Dansa?" Mad Hatter sudah mengulurkan tangannya lagi pada Alice setelah semua makanan habis. Alice menggenggam erat tangan Mad Hatter. "Jangan menginjak kakiku, setuju?"

Alice hanya tertawa dan mulai melangkah perlahan. Tak bisa berbohong, ia benar-benar bahagia sekarang, ia senang tak terkira, Mad Hatter melangkah pelan menyamai langkahnya yang terasa sulit dengan gaunnya yang kelewat berat, panjang, dan besar. Pria itu juga tak segan menghangatkan tubuh Alice yang masuk angin karena basah kuyup tadi, tangannya melingkari erat pinggul Alice, sebelah tangannya lagi menggenggam tangan Alice, wajahnya mendekat dan hampir menempel pada wajah Alice. Bahkan Alice bisa merasakan hembusan hangat napas Mad Hatter. Aroma teh.

Mereka berdansa dalam kegelapan. Bergerak perlahan dengan senyuman merekah di bibir masing-masing, tubuh saling menempel, langkah berpadu, hati begejolak, tak ada bunyi, hanya tatapan mata yang menjelaskan perasaan mereka. Tak ada siapapun disana selain mereka dan tak ada satu pun yang bahagia selain mereka. Mungkin terlalu cepat tapi mereka percaya jika mereka sedang jatuh cinta.

"Saatnya tidur!" Mad Hatter melepas genggamannya dan berjalan cepat-cepat ke dalam rumah. "Pulanglah."

Pulang.

Ah Alice lupa ia memiliki rumah. Sudah berapa jam ia meninggalkan rumah, ya? Tetapi sungguh Alice tak mau pulang sekarang juga, andai saja jam tangannya yang kini dipakai Mad Hatter dan selalu menunjukan pukul delapan maka Alice tak keberatan jika harus berdansa dengannya. Sungguh Alice ingin menghabiskan waktunya lebih lama dengan Mad Hatter!

"Sungguh tak sopan kau membiarkan seorang gadis pulang selarut ini!" Alice tersenyum ketika Mad Hatter berbalik dan menggandeng tangannya sepanjang jalan. Tak ada suara sejak mereka berpegangan tangan, sekali lagi tak ada, lantas kenapa Alice tersenyum bahkan terkikik geli sepanjang perjalanan?

"Sampai jumpa, _Duchess_ Alice." Mad Hatter mendekatkan wajahnya pada Alice, tangan kanannya menyentuh tengkuk gadis itu seraya memajukannya sedikit demi sedikit, sementara tangan kirinya memegang salah satu tangan Alice dan menggenggamkan sesuatu disana. Alice merasakan kehangatan dan desakan lemah lembut di bibirnya dan tiba-tiba saja ia sudah terbangun dengan kakak perempuan Alice yang mengusap bibirnya.

"Kau ini sudah besar masih saja ngiler!" ejek kakak Alice, ia tersenyum geli, dan berlari sebelum Alice mengejeknya balik. "Saatnya minum teh!"

Alice terduduk lesu. Ternyata mimpi. Sungguh jika itu benar-benar mimpi setidaknya biarkan Alice merekam momen ciuman itu sedetik saja, sedetik lagi. Dia tersentak ketika menemukan sesuatu digenggaman tangan kanannya, ia membukanya dan menemukan sebuah lingkaran emas disana, Alice menekan bagian tengah lingkaran itu hingga benda itu terjeblak terbuka menunjukkan sebuah jam mati yang menunjuk angka enam!

"Mungkinkah?" Alice hendak menuju gorong-gorong tak jauh darinya tetapi ibunya sudah buru-buru menyeretnya untuk acara minum teh. Alice menggumam jika ia sudah minum teh tadi dan jauh lebih menyenangkan karena dengan Mad Hatter! Tetapi mau tak mau Alice harus melakukannya bukan? Dan akhirnya sepanjang jam minum teh Alice hanya menunduk dan menulikan telinganya tak peduli pada obrolan-obrolan tamu ayah dan ibunya.

"Hei," sebuah tangan besar bergoyang-goyang di depan hidung Alice. Dia mendesis kesal dan mengumpat dalam hati, matanya menatap sebal kepada pemuda yang—hei, "pitamu!" Pemuda itu menyodorkan sebuah pita kecil berwarna keemasan, bagian bawahnya seperti sisir dan jika ingin memakainya cukup selipkan saja sisir itu di bawah rambutmu.

"Mad Hatter!" Bisiknya tak percaya.

**THE END**

2555 words story only.

Akhirnya selesai juga! Senang tak terkiraaaa! Entah apa yang merasuki saya hingga nulis fic di suatu fandom yang mengenaskan ini—sepi padahal awesome, wrr~~ Tetapi saya sudah memutuskan untuk menjajah saja fandom ini dengan fic-fic saya haha #smirk

Well, See you soon!

**RUKI **


End file.
